


Oh, I won't stop 'til you knock on my door

by pmarzanna



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), ish, more tags later probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmarzanna/pseuds/pmarzanna
Summary: In 2012, another Steve Rogers tells him that Bucky is alive. Steve passes out shortly after. After this, Steve's only purpose becomes to save his best friend.Two days before this incident the Winter Soldier escapes captivity from HYDRA.Will Steve ever be able to find him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic attempt since i tried to write a twilight fanfic on wattpad in like 2013/14 so please bear with me 
> 
> also, i'm not american or has english as my first language, so if anything is completely incorrect please point it out! i would love to learn
> 
> also title comes from the song "Clouds" by BØRNS (ya should take it out its totes stucky)

 

Steve awoke on the cold floor somewhere in the Avengers Tower. He groaned and tried to open his eyes, but he felt as if his soul had just been drained from his body and he was in no shape to get up. He was perfectly fine though if he could just close his eyes for a bit longer. He could hear faint voices in the distance, calling out for him. But he choose to ignore them. And the floor was surprisingly comfortable all things considered and he had just managed to get into a comfortable position.

 

“Steve?” he heard a voice say. “Yes mom?” he mumbled. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t all that fine, but you know super serum or not Loki's sceptre is not something that should be taken lightly… so it was probably for the better if he just kept lying here. Steve tried to open his eyes again. “Ugh…”

 

“There you are, I couldn’t find you,” Natasha said.

“Don’t you have some fancy electrical thingy that can track me?” Steve was covering his mouth with his arm, so all that came out was a muffled “thingy track me.”

Natasha came over to stand next to Steve. She chooses to ignore his old man complaints and decided to ask the more crucial question “What the hell happened here? You look a hot mess.”

“Fought myself, he zap, now I’m here” Steve mumbled while trying to animatedly imitate the fight with his hands. He wasn’t successful. “You thought yourself?” She stared into the air in front of her and said bluntly “Tony had a heart attack, Loki got away with the tesseract and the sceptre is gone.”

 

“Wait… Tony had a heart attack? I thought he didn’t have a heart.”

 

“You can’t describe a fight, but you can perfectly diss Tony?”

 

“Priorities.” Natasha scoffed at him.

 

“Get up old man, a lot of things happened while you were here napping on the floor.”

 

“I wasn’t napping. I passed out remember.”

 

Natasha helped Steve get up, “Yes, I remember that from your detailed rerun of the events.” Steve wanted to bite back with a snarky remark but all he could come up with was a variation of “your mom” jokes, Clint had taught him at some point. He decided to keep quiet.

 

“Come on now Rogers, we’re debriefing this exciting turn of events with the others.” They got on the elevator together towards one of the top floors.

 

Steve almost forgot about Bucky. Almost.

 

He could never forget Bucky. 


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the team were all sitting around the pristine white sofas on one of the top floors of the Tower. Everyone looked a little dishevelled but otherwise fine.  Fury was standing in the middle of the couches, next to a holographic screen showing the events from all possible angles. Steve caught a glimpse of himself fighting the other Steve.

 

“Good you’re here.” Fury said. Natasha and he slid into one of the couches. Steve began to study the different videos shown on screen. Some of the angles made it impossible to see what had really happened, but he could clearly see another Tony in one of the shots.

 

“So far we know that two hours ago, two clones of Stark and Rogers respectively entered the Stark building. They caused a commotion, and came out with the sceptre and then disappeared. We have scanned every security camera in the near proximity to see if we could find them and we did,” a video began to play on the screen. There was no audio, but it was clear that the other Steve and Tony were discussing something with someone else who was out of the camera's range. Suddenly Steve and Tony appear in white suits, they pressed a button and they were gone.

 

“Yeah, okay that doesn't make it much clearer now, does it?” Clint stated bluntly, his arms were crossed and he was laying very ambitiously on one of the couches.

 

Fury brushed him off, “No, but if we can get Captain Rogers recount of the events, maybe new information will occur.” His request was no less than a demand and Steve began to go over the events to the best of his ability.

 

“I made it over to the bridge when I saw the Other Steve, that was when I reported that I had found Loki. While we were fighting the sceptre was dropped down several floors, and we soon fell after it. But then after we had fallen he dropped something of mine… or his I should rather say,” The events were slowly coming back to him. Steve continued, “I attacked him aggressively, on the basis that he had stolen something personal from me. I almost had him, until…” Steve stared into the dead space between the wall and Fury. Then it hit him. Other Steve had told him that Bucky was alive. How could he have forgotten? Was it even possible that Bucky was alive? Had he been lying, trying to get to him? It simply couldn’t be true.

 

God, he hoped it was.

 

“What did he say, Steve?” Natasha said quietly almost as if she knew what had happened. Steve was repeatedly clenching his right-hand fist. “He uhm told me that… uhm Bucky was alive.” he spurted it out. God, he hadn’t said that name out loud in so long. All the memories came flooding back to him. From old ones when he was small and feeble, then to all the Brooklyn alleyways he had been beaten up in, and lastly to that one fateful mission in the Alps. The Fall. He hadn't thought that it would still hurt this much after all this time, but then again it really had only been a few years.

 

“Wait, Bucky? Nazi-fighting war buddy Bucky?” Tony sputtered out stopping Steves train of thought, which was probably for the better.

 

“Yeah… him.” Steve muttered. Steve was clenching his hand hard now. He was suddenly mad, no, furious at Tony. How dare he diminish Bucky's role to that of a Nazi-fighting war buddy? Didn’t he get that he had meant so much more to Steve? Bucky had been his everything the only constant in his life, right up to his, well, supposed death. Now, he started to feel guilty. If Bucky hadn’t died on that mission that meant that he was left alone in the cold after the fall. Steve should have looked for him, his body. Fuck, why hadn’t he looked? He was breathing hard now, on the verge of a panic attack. “ _Ow!_ ” he yelped, someone had pinched him hard in the ribs. He looked to his side to see Natasha looking at him, with her head tilted to the side. Her facial expression gave almost nothing away, but he thought he could see the concern in her eyes. He slowly came back to himself and noticed that everyone was discussing, probably something important, but Steve couldn’t muster up the energy to try and figure out what it was.

 

“They are trying to figure out where the other ones came from,” Natasha whispered into his ear. Honestly, what would he do without this woman? He lightly touched her knee in thanks.

 

“Sir, I have just found another clone,” Jarvis stated.

 

“Come on then, show us,” Tony said eagerly, clearly the mystery was a fun one to solve for him. Steve clenched his hand hard again.

 

“Okay, sir. I have scanned every security camera in New York City for any possible match for all the Avengers. I found what Director Fury just showed to you, but I also found a new match with one Bruce Banner and Hulk at around 3 o’clock near Bleecker Street.”

 

“But they are mutually exclusive, you shouldn't have been able to find both of them at the exact same time.” Bruce pondered.

 

“That’s because, sir, this Hulk and Bruce Banner appear to have been merged together,” on the screen new photos appeared of what exactly seemed to be one Bruce Banner and Hulk merged into one.

 

“I hadn’t thought of that...” Bruce barely whispered. Tony jumped up in excitement “Well then we can rule out that they are clones!” he exclaimed.

 

“Wait why are we ruling that out?” Clint asked clearly confused. Steve was glad he wasn’t the only one that couldn’t follow the geniuses at play.

 

“Simple, sweet Clint. If they had been clones, Hulk or Bruce, whichever one you prefer, wouldn’t look like that. It would, however, have been an exact clone of Hulk or Bruce. But it would most likely be Hulk - no offence Banner it’s just you know Hulk is more useful-”

 

Bruce cut him off, “Yeah, yeah I get it, Tony.”

 

Clint only looked slightly offended by Tony's words, “But if it isn’t clones then what?” he asked.

 

Everyone made their silent agreements to Clint's question. “Time travel,” Bruce stated bluntly.

 

“Oh, oh! That makes so much sense Brucey Boy.” Tony proclaimed proudly. Everyone else looked like it did not make sense to them.

 

“Oh, guys come on now! It’s the most logical solution. It explains everything. Why it seemed like the Other Ones knew exactly where to go and when. It explains how the Other Steve had our Steves thingy. The weird white suits that made them disappear! They aren’t clones they’re us, from another time!” Tony was practically jumping up and down by now. Steve had a nagging thought in the back of his mind.

 

“That is an interesting theory and seems to be the most probable one.” Fury pondered out loud.

 

“Would that mean that the Other Steve, wasn’t lying about Bucky? He really could be out there?” Steve challenged Tony, but Tony just smugly smiled at him.

 

That was all Steve had needed to know. A commotion was happening around him but all Steve could think about was the real possibility that Bucky was out there, alive. Now he just needed to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that the scene wasn't too long, but i really wanted to set it up properly. it will pick up the pace after this.


End file.
